kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Misaki Ayuzawa
Misaki Ayuzawa (鮎沢 美咲''Ayuzawa Misaki'') is the heroine of Kaichou wa Maid-sama!. She is the Student President of Seika High School, and secretly works part-time as a maid at Maid Latte. Background She lives with her mother - Minako, and her younger sister - Suzuna. Her father abandoned them, leaving them with a huge debt. Because of her father's actions, she has a deep hatred for most boys (except the gentlemanly type). Appearance She has shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes that made Usui fall in love with her. She tells no one bout her height so no one knows about it! Personality Misaki Ayuzawa is the president of Seika High School. She is a strong, athletic person who also manages to work at the Maid Latte as a sweet, cute girl. At the very start of the series Misaki hated the boys of Seika, and all of their ideas. Usui, however, changed her mind. As the series developed, so did her character. Plot overview She goes to Seika High School, which only recently became co-ed, mainly because of the low tuition fees. It was an all-boy's school until a few years ago. Because of this, the student body consists 80% of males and 20% of females. Most of the boys are not too well disciplined and like to walk around half naked, leave smelly things lying around, harassing the girls, etc. Misaki worked hard to become the Student Council President in order to "protect the girls" from the rowdy boys. However, she has a secret - to help her mother pay off her father's debt, she has a part-time job... at a Maid Café! She doesn't want anyone at school to discover her secret, because she thinks that if they do, she will lose her authority as the Student Council President. Misaki practises Aikido, and can be seen using it to subdue the boys at Seika as well as thieves. Tora Igarashi appears to have developed some feelings towards her as well, as he attempts to ask her out even after the "pushing-down Misaki" incident that earned him a slap from Misaki. Misaki is often annoyed by Usui, but her attachment to him may be more than it seems! At the end of Chapter 51, Misaki attempts to confess to Usui, but is interrupted by him with a kiss. She is then asked to wait a little longer until the time is right. Takumi also claims, in Chapter 52, that he only wanted to be the one to hear it as he has been waiting for a long time until she would admit it. Despite Misaki trying to hide it, Takumi saw through her and knew that she loved him, but just didn't want to admit it. Relationships Takumi Usui Main article: Usui Takumi Usui is the first person to learn of Misaki's part-time job of working at Maid Latte. He willingly keeps this secret from the rest of the school and is always helping and supporting her. He regularly tells her that he likes her, but she brushes it off as a joke or harrassment, calling him a "Perverted Outer Space Human." However, there is no doubt that she gradually develops feelings for Usui, but refuses to acknowledge them until Shintani confesses his love for her. When Usui tells Kanou that he finds being together "troublesome," Kanou misinterprets it as Usui not being serious about Misaki. However, he later realizes that loving a girl and being in a relationship are two different things for Usui. Usui and Misaki kiss in Chapter 32, Misaki realizes her feelings for Usui. She finally confesses her feelings for usui in chapter 57 and they officially become a couple. Hinata Shintani Main article: Hinata Shintani Shintani and Misaki were childhood friends, and Misaki regularly defended him from neighborhood bullies who would tease him because of his fat. As such Shintani developed a long-standing crush on her, even coming back from his grandparents' farm to the city to search for her. When he admits his feelings for her, he pushes her to come to terms with her feelings for Usui. He is accepting of her feelings, saying that he will wait for her. Sakura Hanazono Main article: Sakura Hanazono Sakura and Misaki are good friends, and they often do things together along with Shizuko. Misaki is very protective of her, knowing about her tendency to fall in love without considering what the person is really like, and her popularity with Seika High's male population. Shizuko Kaga Main article: Shizuko Kaga Shizuko is another one of Misaki's good friends, who is in the flower arranging club along with Sakura. She is quiet and thoughtful. According to Sakura, she has a brother and sister in university and junior high, and that all three of them look alike. Ayuzawa Suzuna Misaki's rather eccentric and apathetic sister. She is very passive and show very little emotion. She is in middle school so she is unable to take a part-time job. Therefore, to help her mother and sister in terms of financial problems, she joins magazine contests and always tend to win food prizes. She also keeps tabs on shops that are about to have sales on certain items so they could buy it in a cheaper price. Minako Ayuzawa Main article: Minako Ayuzawa Misaki and Suzuna's mother. Misaki cares for her sickly mother very much, knowing her current condition. Her mother worries about her as well. Gallery maid-sama_02-1.jpg|Misa-chan with cat ears Miiisaaa.jpg|Misaki in her maid outfit Misaki school uniform.jpg|Misaki in school uniform mplayerc 2010-04-20 11-42-13-65.jpg|Misa-chan in warrior outfit Misa as a Little Sister.jpg|Misaki as a Little Sister 69280.jpg|Misaki as a Momotarou 67274.jpg 67276.jpg 67277.jpg 13337.jpg|Misaki as a child Misaki.jpg|Misaki normal clothes 68732.jpg|Misaki in glasses and Subaru Kaichou-23-02.jpg kaichou-wa-maid-sama-26_3.jpg kwms_ep16_hickey.jpg kaichou-wa-maid-sama-26_1.jpg zero-raws-kaichou-wa-maid-sama-05-tbs-1280x720-x264-aac-mp4_snapshot_13-07_2010-05-02_00-40-39.jpg misaki-kaichou-wa-maid-sama-18451318-452-329.jpg Kaichou-wa-Maid-sama-13.jpg kaichou-wa-maid-sama-ep-12-6.jpg 2urlg1i.jpg Kaichou wa Maid-sama! - 02 - Large 22.jpg ab24fc993e42546464bc2641ee1084c4.jpg Misaki6t454.jpg 808e2007ab926e444fd6889819104de7.jpg e35cb7c5274a907e234267daf9fed8b5.jpg Misaki Ayuzawa.gif Trivia *Misaki was voted Sexiest Anime Woman 2010 *Misaki and Usui were voted Sexiest Anime Couple 2010 Category:Main Character Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Maid Latte